The last journey of a hero
by PotterHun2002
Summary: Harry's life has come to an end


The last journey of a hero

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was very old. He was over 100 years old, when he knew his time has come. His wife, Ginny, was sitting next to his bed on a the next moment, someone knocked on the door.  
"Come in" Ginny said  
A tall, old man and a long haired, old woman walked into the room. They were Harry's best friends, Ron and Hermione. A woman followed them with radish-like earrings, Luna Lovegood. The last person who walked into the room was a handsome, old man, Neville Longbottom.  
"I'm glad you came" Harry said with a fading voice. " I guess my time has come."  
"Don't be silly, you old fool" Ron said with the mix of sadness and joy in his voice " Just a few more year and you'll beat Dumbledore's record "  
They laughed.  
"Harry, we've gone trough so many things together, but I guess we can't accompany you in this journey" Hermione said, then a tear rolled down her face.  
"Thanks for begin friendly towards me. You were the first one I tought as a friend." Luna said with a calm voice.  
"Without you, I would never be able to stand for myself." Neville said.  
"Harry, I-" Ginny tried to say something, but in the next moment, she burst into tears.  
"Ginny, don't cry. You're the strongest person I ever knew." Harry said.  
"Well, I'm happy that I had good friends and family like you. I will never forget our adventures together, but I must go."  
Hermione and Luna also burst into tears. Ron and Neville were standing with serious faces.  
"Goodbye" Harry said. Ginny gave one last kiss to his husband. Then Harry took a deep  
breath, then closed his eyes.  
When he opened them, Harry was in a white corridor. There were two person standing next to him: Lily and James Potter.  
"Hi mom, hi dad."  
"I'm glad to see you, my little son." Lily said  
"Come, walk with us." James said  
As they were walking, they ran into Hagrid.  
"Hello 'Arry, it's good to see you."  
"It's good to see you too."  
A white owl landed on Harry's shoulder.  
"Hedwig! Sorry, I don't have any food for you."  
The owl pecked Harry's ear.  
There was a door at the end of the corridor. Harry opened it. It lead to the 12 Grimmauld Place.  
As Harry walked into the kitchen, he saw Sirius, Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye at the table.  
"It's good to see you Harry. I told you it's quicker and easier then falling asleep." Sirius said.  
"Harry, thanks for taking care of Teddy" Lupin said  
"We're grateful" Tonks added.  
"Come boy, you have more place to go!" Mad-Eye said, then he opened a door. Harry and the company walked through the door. They were in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. There was only one table there. Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Fred, Dobby and Cedric were sitting at the table. They were happy.  
"It's good to see you, Potter. Want a biscuit?" McGonagall asked Harry.  
"No,thanks,Professor."  
"Dobby is happy to see Harry Potter!"  
"I'm happy to see you too, Dobby."  
"I wanted to say thanks for taking my body back to my father, Harry."  
"There's no need to thanks, Cedric."  
" 'Sup Harry. How are you?"  
"Well, besides I'm dead, fine. Thanks, Fred."  
"Any time"  
"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape"  
"I guess it's the first time you called me professor, Potter."  
"Once everything has to be started"  
"Harry, I'm glad you had a great family. I also liked the names of the children. Particularly Albus Severus's."  
Harry looked around. He was surrounded by people who took care of him during his adventures. He was very happy.  
Harry walked out from the Great Hall. As he walked to the Front Door, he recognized one more person, who stood next to the door. Tom Marvolo Riddle. He had no snake like appearance, he was handsome, like the memory in the Chamber of secrets.  
"Hello Tom."  
"Hello Harry. It's been a long time."  
Then, something strange happened. Tom Riddle smiled at Harry. Not with an evil,sinister smile, a warming smile.  
Harry stopped before he crossed the threshold.  
"I'm scared."  
"I know-" Tom said. "-But you have to."  
Harry crossed the threshold, then everything went white.


End file.
